


From Rags to Riches

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Homeless Child, M/M, Viktor spelled with a 'k', but I want it to be a happy story, homeless puppy, it starts off with Viktor being homeless, probably won't be a whole lot of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Viktor ends up living on the streets, only to be helped by a young boy with a heart of gold. Years later they meet again and a friendship is born. Or will it be something more?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction since I was in middle school, and my writing isn't that great, but I hope people enjoy it nonetheless. I got the idea for the story from a post on tumblr by xixinergy and you can find the post here: xixinergy.tumblr.com/post/163307101022/i-dont-know-how-but-this-au-got-heavily-inspired . This is also my first time using A03 to post anything so don't really know all the ins and outs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri!!! On Ice nor it's character's.  
~~~

 

Viktor looked down as he heard a whimper beside him, gently raising the tail of his scarf and draping it over the neck of his beloved poodle Makkachin. The poor dog was shivering badly. Both of them were. Who wouldn’t be, sitting under a too short awning in the mouth of an ally way on Christmas eve, with snow raining down on he and his loyal companion. Life was difficult, but he wouldn’t be able to make it this long if it wasn't for his beautiful poodle. The two of them sit there, just listening to the sound of cars driving by and trying hard not to think of how cold and hungry they are.  
Suddenly, a shadow passes over the two of them and Viktor looks up, tired blue eyes meeting curious but worried brown ones.

“H-hello. What are you doing out here?” The younger child asks. Viktor feels a tinge of jealousy at the look of the obviously well-fed kid, a nice seemingly new jacket on his shoulders. Of course he wouldn’t know why Viktor is here. He probably never had to struggle for food. But then again, what would Viktor know. He used to think he would never need to do this. Never even thought about it. His family was well off, he had anything he could ask for. But life has a funny way of putting you in your place sometimes.

He remains silent, not really sure what to say, but thankfully, the kid gives him a new question, one that’s easier to answer.

“O-oh.. are you ok?” Worried brown eyes look at he and his dog.

“No. I’m not.”

“Then why not go home?” Viktor raises a brow at that.

“Because I don’t have one.” The kids eyes widen behind his glasses and Viktor feels a little nervous suddenly.

“Really?” Viktor nods in response. “B-but that’s terrible! Do you have anything to eat?” He asks quickly and Viktor eyes the bags in the kid’s arms.

“No…”

And suddenly brown paper sacks are being thrust into his lap. “Here. Please take these. Kaachan will understand.” Before Viktor can even try and refuse the gift the boy sees his dog and begins to take off a beautiful pink scarf from his neck. He leans forward and carefully wraps it around Makkachin’s neck and the poodle whimpers, licking at the kids hands.

Viktor looks from his dog to the kid and back again incredulously. “Thank you..I… My name is Viktor and this is my best friend, Makkachin. What is yours?” he asks, deciding to take it easy on the kid. He did just give him his meals for the next few days.

“Oh! Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki. Why don’t you have anywhere to go Viktor?” He asks, crouching down in front of the boy.

Viktor winces a bit and looks away, unable to help thinking of the family he lost all to recently.

“Well, Yuuri Katsuki, sometimes you just…don’t have anywhere to go.” He gives him a pained smile, not wanting to ruin the innocence he can see in the younger boys eyes. Yuuri just gives him a confused look before he looks up when he hears a woman’s voice calling his name. 

“I have to go. I can try and leave food for you here sometimes if you like.” He reaches into a coat pocket and pulls out a wad of one’s and some change. “Here. It’s not much but I don’t think Okaasan will mind,” the young boy says. Viktor just gives a small smile.

“Thank you. You should go now, before you get in trouble.” The boy nods and before long, Viktor is left on his own again.

The next time Viktor hunkers down in his spot in the ally way, he finds a jar of money hidden under a piece of cardboard he accidentally knocked over. He would have ignored it if it hadn’t had his name written on it. He nearly starts crying as he reads a note inside, a note from the young boy Yuuri, wishing him well and promising to leave money for him here if he leaves the jar.

The next few years go like this, Viktor finding money in the jar under the cardboard. Until one day, a man in a car stops just outside his ally way. Viktor feels nervous as he watches the man in a long black coat, a scowl stuck on his face, walk over to him. Makkachin gives a nervous whine before barking at the man, sensing his owner’s unease.

“Hello. What are you doing sitting in a dirty ally?” The man asks in a gruff voice, his arms crossing.

“Uhm-“

“Do you have a home?” Viktor’s mouth clacks shut and, after a moment he just shakes his head.

“Hmph. Well, come on then. I can give you a bed to sleep in and food to eat.” Viktor’s eyes widen.

“Y-you’ll what?” The man doesn’t answer and just goes to his car. He looks out of his window when he sees Viktor hasn’t followed.

“Come on. This winter is going to be very harsh. You’ll need somewhere warm to stay if you don’t want to lose any fingers or toes.” Viktor stands up at that, excitement filling him. He doesn’t even think of the danger, calling Makkachin after him at the promise of a home. Later he will learn to be warier of strangers, something the man named Yakov will drill into him when they get back, but for now, this will not end badly.

He ends up finally finding a home after nearly three years of roughing it on the streets, begging for food on a corner and thankfully finding money from Yuuri Katsuki every time he revisited that spot.

~3 Years Later~

Yuuri sighs as he steps out from behind the door marked ‘Employees Only’, his hair slightly messy but mostly unscathed today. Work was long and hard as usual, but today seemed to go by easier. And, as he has no classes today, he can go home and relax with a hot cup of tea to chase away the chill of early winter. He gets to the door and pauses, looking outside before groaning softly. It’s raining? Really? He didn’t bring an umbrella today… Nor a jacket, just his sweater and a nice, soft scarf. This is just great…

He takes in a deep breath before looking through his shoulder bag, looking for his cellphone. And he can’t find it. First, he panics, thinking he lost it. He continues to dig through his bag, desperate to locate it so he can call a cab and get a ride home so he doesn’t have to walk in the rain but, as luck would have it, it really isn’t in his bag. And, after a moment of thought, he realizes he left it on the counter when he hurriedly made breakfast that morning, thinking he would be late.

“God why did it have to be on the day it rained of all days!” He whines to himself.

“Having a rough day?” He looks up to see what’s probably the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen in his life. Short, silver hair with a fringe covering one, icy blue eyes. The man is giving him a soft smile and a raised brow. He looks…oddly familiar. A face Yuuri maybe saw in passing in a crowd? He’s having a hard time placing it. “Are you ok?”

He starts as the man steps closer, holding the umbrella out. “You look like you’re in a bit of a pickle. Need someone to help you get home?” Yuuri seems to relax with a sigh. 

“Are you headed my way?” The man shrugs in response to Yuuri’s questions.

“I could be. I’m not really headed anywhere. My car is in a shop not far from here and I got bored sitting. It looked like a nice, rainy day, so I decided on a stroll.”

Yuuri feels nervous at that. “I mean, I couldn’t ask you to walk with me. It’s not very close.” Viktor hums in thought before shrugging.

“Hmm..well, then how about I buy you a cup of coffee? We could chat here until my car is done and then I’d be happy to give you a ride home.” Yuuri seriously mulls this over. It’s a very very nice offer and well…he can’t really afford to get sick and miss work. School and bills don’t pay for themselves.

“Alright, sure. I’m not one to turn down free coffee.” He smiles. They walk back inside, Viktor taking the time to shake his umbrella out and closing it before they go to the counter. They have to stand in line for a while before Yuuri looks at Viktor, realizing suddenly, that he never asked the man’s name. His mother taught him better!

“Ah, I apologize, but I didn’t get your name?” Blue Eyes turns to look at him before giving him a heart shaped smile.

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov!” Yuuri smiles back, the smile contagious. And then…suddenly, the memory comes back to him, the reason why the man looks so familiar. He takes a moment to imagine the man younger, with longer silver hair and he lets out a loud gasp.

“No way! Viktor!? Really??” Viktor’s smile slips and is replaced with a confused, slightly concerned look. “It’s me! Yuuri Katsuki!” Yuuri is smiling wide, looking so excited. “I am so glad to see you’re doing so well! I got so worried when the money stopped disappearing from the jar! I’m so glad to see you’re ok!”

Viktor looks absolutely floored. “You…You’re Yuuri Katsuki!?” Yuuri nods quickly and Viktor excitedly takes his hands. “This changes everything! Oh you simply have to join me for dinner tonight!” Viktor exclaims excitedly.

Yuuri feels a little startled at the sudden change. This smile seems a lot more genuine than the one he’d seen on the man’s face only moments ago. “I-I can’t just have dinner with you suddenly!” Is Yuuri’s first, sudden response. “I-I..I mean, we just- I don’t want to intrude it’s been-“ Viktor gives him a look that has him shutting his mouth quickly.

“Yuuri please. You are the reason I even survived on the streets as long as I did. I always had food for a meal no matter what, and because of you I could even afford to get Makkachin good dogfood. I owe a lot to you. Please, allow me to make you a dinner tonight.”

Yuuri chews his lip nervously, thinking it over for a while before sighing and nodding, a nervous look on his face. “Ok. Viktor I would love to have dinner with you tonight.” Viktor practically beams and, suddenly, it’s their turn to order coffee. The two of them spend the next hour or so talking with each other, Yuuri feeling like he’s sitting down with an old friend to catch up on life. Soon Viktor gets a text from the car repair shop that his car is fixed. He stands and smiles. Yuuri looks nervous, hesitating a moment before standing as well.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me coming over on such short notice?” Viktor shakes his head at the question, a soft smile on his face.

“Yuuri Katsuki, I would be honored to have you over.” Yuuri gives a soft smile in return before he nods. He follows Viktor out, pausing as Viktor opens the umbrella, before walking out of the shop with him, more excited than he has been in a long time. Today couldn’t get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a very warm reception with the first chapter, so I decided to continue the fic. I hope the second chapter is just as well received ^^

The walk to the auto shop was a quick one. Yuuri has been working here for a year or so now and he didn’t even know it existed. Surprise is really all Yuuri feels when he sees the car currently being driven from inside the buildings garage. What has to be the pinkest convertible, no, car, Yuuri has ever seen in his life is driven out to them, Viktor thanking the mechanic as he takes his keys from him. Without a second thought Viktor is already sitting down in the car, starting it before looking up at Yuuri, who is just standing there, disbelief on his face.

 

“Yuuri? Are you coming with me or have you changed your mind and would rather walk in the rain?” His words are teasing and spur Yuuri into action, shaking his head quickly.

“No, no I still want to go with you I’m just…surprised.” He says. “You…have the pinkest car I’ve ever seen in my life.” Not to mention an expensive make. Though Yuuri doesn’t say anything. He’s honestly very happy that Viktor seems to be a lot better off than he was when they first met. And Yuuri won’t realize just how right he is until they make it to Viktor’s house.

Yuuri can’t help but stare again, gaping like a fish out of water as Viktor pulls up to a large, two story house. “Oh my…god. Wow. Your home is beautiful Viktor.” He says quietly. Viktor just gives a small smile and steps out of the car, helping Yuuri out as well. “I just…wow.”

Viktor gives a quiet chuckle. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I do I just-how-“ Yuuri is still speechless. Viktor really /has/ come a long way since the last time they saw each other.

“Why don’t I tell you what’s been happening with me over dinner, and you can do the same, Da?” Yuuri nods his head at that, still just too…in awe of the beautiful building that Viktor calls his home. “Not many people knew me before I became who I am now. It’s…refreshing. Plus, I get to show off in a way I never got to before.” He gives a happy smile

Viktor takes a moment to find the right key to open the door to his home before stepping aside to let Yuuri enter first. “Welcome to my home Yuuri.” Yuuri steps in and looks around the lovely hall just inside the house. He is, again, in awe at how pristine and beautiful everything is. Viktor steps around him, placing his jacket on a coat hanger by the door, Yuuri following his example and toeing off his shoes as well out of habit. He follows Viktor inside but stands around, feeling the nervousness people usually feel when inside someone’s home for the first time.

Viktor peeks his head out of the kitchen, a curious look on his face. “Oh, sorry, come in, sit down wherever you like. Would you like something to drink?” Yuuri nods as he decides to sit in the kitchen with Viktor, pulling out a chair at the table and looking around in interest. Viktor’s home seems to have everything you would need in the modern world. Top of the line kitchen appliances, lovely dinnerware on display in wood cabinets with clear glass on the front. He’s pretty sure he even saw a flat screen TV in the living room. Everything in here is in nice, calming shades of blues and greys, with just little touches of color here ant there.

“Yes, please, tea, if you have it.”

“Warm or cold?”

“Warm please.” He hears a confirmation from Viktor and watches as he begins to prepare a teapot to boil. “Do you drink tea too?” He asks, noticing all the different teas the man had in the cabinet. 

Viktor nods. “Yes, something my father and I do together a lot.”

“Your father?” Yuuri sounds confused. He thought the man had said he had no family to live with when they met.

“Yes, father in a sense.” He watches as Viktor begins to prepare for a meal, smiling softly as he watches the man work. Viktor continues to talk as he cooks, and Yuuri is more than happy to listen.  
“Yakov Feltsman. The man found me sitting in an ally like you did, a few years after. Around the same time too. It was very idiotic of me to just jump into a stranger’s car, so trusting. But, I needed shelter. Makkachin needed shelter. She wouldn’t have survived the cold too long. Especially with the temperatures going below freezing that Christmas. Thankfully even with my idiocy, Yakov turned out to be a great man. And a great father.” He smiles at him.

“He took care of me and soon I ended up taking over his business.” Yuuri looks interested at that.

“Business? What business?

“Yakov used to be a coach. A figure skating coach specifically. After he got too old to do that, he instead, focused on opening several skating rinks in places that would not normally be able to afford one. He wanted to spread the ability to compete to other places. He acts like a tough man but, well, he does have a soft spot for children and their dreams. I did some skating in my free time, and I think I’m pretty good, but, ultimately I decided I liked what Yakov was doing. And when he grew too old to run the business on his own, it was handed down to me.” Viktor turns around and smiles at Yuuri, letting something cook on the stove for now.

“Wow that’s…really something.” He smiles back at Viktor. “I just…wow you’ve done so much. I couldn’t be happier for you.” Viktor’s smile grows wider and he walks forward, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own.

“Yuuri, I really have you to thank for this. If you hadn’t been there to help me, I doubt I would be where I am now. You kept me from starving so many times. Yuuri all of this,” he sweeps his hand towards his home, “is because of you. Because you helped me.” Yuuri’s eyes widen at that before he suddenly jumps off the stool, waving his hands quickly.

“W-wait no I didn’t do any of this! I just, did what anyone would and should do! You were starving and your dog was cold. I just-“

“How old are you Yuuri?” Yuuri pauses at that, looking to Viktor curiously.

“I’m... twenty-three.”

“I’m twenty-seven right now. Yuuri that means you were four years younger than I was. I was eleven when you met me. Most seven year olds would not have given me a second look, just so you know.” That gets Yuuri to shut his mouth at least. Before Yuuri can even say anything else, Viktor turns back to cooking. “So, Yuuri Katsuki, tell me a little bit about yourself. How are things for you now?” Yuuri turns bright red at the question, turning to look anywhere but Viktor.

“Oh, uhm, well, they’re…pretty good.” He mumbles, rubbing the back of his head. “I live in a two bedroom apartment with a friend I met in college. I’m trying to get a business major. Funny enough, I’ve always wanted to open an Ice rink myself. I competed when I was younger actually. We had one in my hometown growing up. But it didn’t work out that well for me. I had a few… I guess you could call them health issues. But brain wise. It just, didn’t work out. But he whole reason I wanted to start skating is because of the owner of the rink there. So, now I’m going to college to learn to run a business and open my own.

Viktor is looking at Yuuri now, eyes wide and surprised. Suddenly, he drops the spatula in his hands and rushes over to Yuuri, an excited look on his face. “Yuuri!! Oh this is perfect! When do you get out of college??” He asks quickly, looking excited.

“U-uhm, this is my last year actually. I should be getting my degree by the end of next semester.

“Yuuri! How would you like me to help fund your first rink?” Yuuri’s eyes widen slightly. 

“What? V-Viktor I can’t ask you to do that! They cost a fortune and-“

“And I have several fortunes believe me. I would love to give one away to help you achieve your dream. And besides, whether you take mine or you get a loan, you’ll need to get a fortune from somewhere.”

“Viktor I-“

“Yuuri please!” He’s cut off as Viktor gives him the biggest, bluest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen. “I told you, everything I have now I can thank you for. Please, let me pay it forward.”

“Viktor this is…this is a lot more than I ever gave you! Than I could ever hope to give you in a lifetime I-“

“Please.” He stops talking again, just looking at Viktor who looks like he would like nothing more than to help Yuuri with this.

“..Just. Let me think about it, ok? I have time. A lot of it. I-…I don’t even know where we would start I..”

“Yuuri, I have been running my father’s business for a couple of years now, training for it almost since Yakov picked me up off the streets. I can help you with any details. Money, budget, finance. Placement. I can help you get it started. But..yes, please. Take time to think about it, ok?” Yuuri relaxes slightly when Viktor stops pushing. He gave a few good pointers to think over but Yuuri really just needs time to think.

Dinner is done soon after and Yuuri helps him set the table and pour their tea. He adds a little bit of sugar to his tea, to sweeten it. The two of them sit down and talk about life over the meal, joking and having fun. Again Yuuri feels like he’s talking with an old friend. And..well..Viktor is kind of like an old friend if you think about it.

They talk until long after the sun has gone down. At some point they had migrated to the living room to watch some TV and chat. Yuuri is interrupted in the middle of telling Viktor one of his many funny stories involving his roommate, Phichit Chulanont, when who but the man of the hour is calling.

“Shit. Sorry Viktor I have to take this I didn’t tell Phichit where I was going.” He stands up and walks out of the room, answering the call quickly.

“Yuuri! There you are! I called your phone like three times!” Yuuri raises a brow at that before Phichit corrects himself. “Ok, well, I texted like three times and even tagged you on Instagram and you never got back to me so-“

“Phi I’m ok, calm down.”

“OK, that’s nice. You’re ok. Cool. You just, you know, had me worried sick. You never go anywhere without saying and I Was so worried.” Yuuri gives a soft smile, relaxing back against a wall.

“Well, I just happened to meet an old friend. It was raining pretty bad. I just joined him for dinner and-“ He hears a gasp.

“Yuuri did you get a boyfriend!?” Yuuri bursts into laughter at that, shaking his head. 

“Phichit no. He’s just a friend I just said that. Look, I’ll be home in a bit and I’ll tell you everything ok?” He can practically hear Phichit vibrating at the thought of gossip on Yuuri’s life. Yuuri never willingly divulges personal information like this.

“Alright alright fine. I’ll see you seen. Be safe ok Yuu?”

“Ok Phichit. See you. Bye.”

He hangs up and goes back into the living room. “Hey Viktor… uhm..”

“Need to head home?” Yuuri gives an apologetic smile and nods.

“Yeah my roommate was worried. I didn’t tell him where I was and I hardly go out and he usually knows where I am. He’s my…emergency person I guess. I usually tell him where I’m going in case something bad happens…” Viktor gives a curious look at that.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh well…I have some pretty terrible anxiety. The reason competitive skating didn’t work out for me so well. I usually let him know where I am so that if I need him he can be there. I just…completely spaced on telling him. Which is dumb because I always tell him so why would I forget, you know?”

Viktor gives him a knowing smile and nods. “Well, let me take you home. The rain stopped so I can even put the top down for you.” They quickly get ready to combat the cold, putting on jackets and grabbing keys and bags, before heading out to the car together. The drive home is accompanied by soft music playing on the radio and wind blowing through their hair as they sing off-key together to the music.

It isn’t long before the drive is over as Viktor pulls up in front of Yuuri’s apartment complex. “Wow, you’re home is uhm-“

“Don’t.” Yuuri laughs as he steps out of the car, Viktor laughing with him. “Thank you, Viktor. For everything. I really enjoyed dinner.” He grins.

“It was my pleasure Yuuri.” He grins. Yuuri turns to go before Viktor stops him. “Wait up Yuuri! What is your number? It would be amazing if we could do something together again in the future!” Yuuri smiles and holds his hand out for Viktor’s phone. He quickly puts his contact information in, as well as Phichit’s.

“The second number is Phichit’s. Having his number is a must if we hang out. He’ll probably want to talk to you too. Anyways, I’ll.., see you later Viktor.” He smiles.

“See you Yuuri.” 

Yuuri watches him drive away, a smitten look on his face. One that his best friend instantly calls him out on when he walks inside. Yuuri resigns himself to a long night of recounting the details to Phichit, he who must know all. But…after the evening he had, he honestly doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
